The Symbiotes
The Symbiotes are the parasitic species whose appearance coincided with the Suit fall, their relation to the elves is just as mysterious as to how their ship crashed, though they seem like an easy and probable reason to pin the blame on. Most infamously known for the hiver strain that is prominent in the Yukon, Northwest Territories, and Nunavut provinces/territories in Canada. History As they fell to earth, whether it be on fragments of the ship, meteor like cocoons, or wrecked armor pods themselves, the impact has been devastating to their local environment. Organisms of all kinds have been affected by the crash, Canada & Alaska receiving some of the heaviest and most visible changes of the fallout. Change begins rapidly for those who become hosts, and for the "Canadian Crash Zone," their surroundings with them. The infected become slick with a substance dubbed "creep" by many avid gamers for its similarities to the very same substance found in media. This creep is somewhat toxic to a non symbiotes to touch, but to what degree depends on how old it is. Fresh creep is most dangerous, poisoning any animal, plant, or insect that touches it without some sort of protection, thick gloves are enough to negate the toxin from entering the body though. Older it is, less dangerous it becomes to the point where after half a year it just makes anything bigger than a dog slightly sick. A type of moss starts to grow on undisturbed creep in about a month, eventually fungi grow changing the surroundings into a forest of fungi, or out right changing the local fauna dramatically. The creep feeds these fungi by leeching the nutrients from the ground, from anything that dies on it, and from radiation from the sun as well any other radiation source. So far the purpose of these nests is unknown other than symbiotes are extremely dangerous here and should not be taken lightly. Biology The symbiotes may be the most diverse race of organisms ever discovered by humanity, as shown by their highly volatile genetics and mutable form. They vary drastically based on their host, be they human or animal, yet the traits are always animalistic in nature. So far, four strains have been documented by UNISSO scientists. When or how they diverged and their exact numbers are currently unknown. Feral: When a person's psyche can't handle the change, they go Feral. All higher reasoning skills are destroyed, and they become nothing more than animals. Animals that are changed are more aggressive and dangerous. Various tests from Scientists around the World have concluded it's most likely permanent. Hiver: Cases when the symbiote's consciousness takes full control of the host's, destroying it. They group together in various eusocial insect like castes to form giant hives. Former animals and people often group up together, the human hosts having the higher brain functions are able to coordinate with their less intelligent former animal hivemates. Noteable for being almost extensively found in the CCZ. Mixed: People who haven't completely merged with the symbiote, and either fight for control or have it taken away from them for periods of time. It is unknown as to whether or not complete dominance can be achieved. 'Symbionts: ' Humans who merge mind and soul with the symbiote. The host retains much of his/her personality while having the instincts, memories, and tiny part of the parasites personality. It's difficult to distinguish this strain from normal humans unless their outward apperance has morphed to a degree, and genetic testing has only proven to be effective thus far. Category:Factions Category:The Symbiotes Category:Needs Work Category:PACYOA: AD Category:Non-canon